Hollow Mating Season, GrimmxChi twoshot
by K-chanLovesAnimeXD
Summary: When Grimmjow starts to develop constant sexual urges for Chihiro, he goes to Szayel for help. Then he finds out he's right in the middle of the panther adjuchs mating season! What will happen? M for language, themes, and dirty-minded espada GrimmxOC
1. Part 1

**Dislcaimer**

**Don't own Bleach or its characters, Kubo does. I do own the OC's though.**

* * *

Hollow Mating Season

GrimmxOC

StarrxHali

Two-shot

"Grimmjow! Grimmjow, where are you?" a chocolate brown-haired girl called as she wandered around the white hallways of Las Noches. She looked around in worry, she hadn't seen her lover since the evening before, and it was late afternoon now. Where was he?

"It's okay Chihiro, maybe he's training?" a voice chirped. She glanced at her left shoulder, where a tiny blue dragon sat. She smiled.

"Maybe, but Mae, he would've told me if he was training." she giggled. Mae smiled before glancing at her sisters, who were resting on Chihiro's head and other shoulder.

"Rae, Tae, where do you think he is?" Mae asked. Tae, who was seated on Chihiro's head, yawned.

"I dunno. But please, let me get some sleep…" she answered groggily. Tae was always the type to fall asleep at the most inconvenient of times. Rae, who was on Chihiro's right shoulder, scoffed.

"I betcha he's cheatin' on ya with some slut!" she growled. Immediately Tae's eyes shot open as she growled at him.

"Rae, he wouldn't do that!" she growled. Chihiro was silent as she tried to think of anywhere he could've gone. Suddenly she felt a familiar reiastu and turned, to see Starrk, Lilynette, and Halibel walking towards her.

"Ah, Starrk-sama, Lilynette-sama, Halibel-sama! Good afternoon!" Chihiro giggled as she bowed. Both Espada, and Lilynette, returned the gesture before looking at her quizzically.

"Good afternoon, Chihiro-hime. Why are you wandering around Las Noches?" Halibel asked softly. Chihiro sighed before looking down at her feet.

"I've been trying to look for Grimmjow and I can't find him anywhere. Do you know where he is?" she asked. Both Espada were silent before looking at each other.

"When was the last time you…yawn…saw him?" Starrk yawned. She looked down sadly.

"Yesterday evening, but he didn't show up fro breakfast or lunch, and I'm worried. What if he's hurt? What if he's-" she started before Halibel placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Chihiro-hime. Don't worry, I'm sure Grimmjow is just fine. Would you like to accompany us to the kitchen?" she asked. Chihiro brightened before nodding happily.

"Of course! I would love to!" she chirped. Both Espada and Lilynette smiled before the four continued on, chatting pleasantly along the way.

-Meanwhile-

_`Kami…I'm going f*cking crazy!` _a certain blue-haired sexta thought as he lay on his bed, an unfamiliar feeling coursing through his body. He was shaking a little, his thoughts running wild as he thought about a certain brown-haired girl.

He wanted to do nothing more than to seek her out, take her, and take her into his room and make sweet love to her over and over again. He was lusting after her, and thinking about her continuously wasn't exactly helping. He hadn't experienced a feeling like this before, at least not to this extent. He quickly got up and walked to the door, there was only one person who could help him with this problem.

"I'm going to have to talk to Szayel."

-Szayel's Lab-

Grimmjow quietly opened the Octava's door and peeked into the room, immediately spotting him as he looked over some vials and wrote on his clipboard. He snuck in quietly as he approached him.

"Szayel?" he asked. Immediately he stiffened and turned to look at him before an irritated expression crossed his features.

"Grimmjow, what do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy conducting scientific tests? If you're here to annoy me, please go-"

"Look, I need some help. There's…something going on with my body, and I can't control it. I need your…" Grimmjow shuddered. "…Help."

At this Szayel nearly dropped his clipboard. This was a first. Grimmjow, the badass doesn't take shit, sexta, asked him, the most intelligent and head of scientific research, octava, for help. May Kami strike him down if this is true. He stared at him, baffled.

"You're asking…" he paused for a second, praying to any god that there was that this wasn't true. Or it would be Armageddon. "For my help?" he finished. Grimmjow nodded, and he almost screamed in horror. This was definitely not normal.

"Yeah, I am. And this is important, so you better not tell a soul. Or I'll rip your f*cking head off and bathe in your blood." he threatened. Szayel sighed, at least he threatened him. Now there was definitely not going to be an Armageddon.

"Fine, I will. Now what exactly is the problem that you have?" he asked as he pulled up a chair and sat down. Grimmjow was silent as he leaned against the wall, before sighing.

"I have this…weird feeling in my body. I'm…lusting after someone, and I've had little bits of lust here and there, but now…I just wanna take this girl and-"

"Hmm…what are your symptoms of this `Feeling`?" Szayel asked as he wrote things down on a clipboard. Grimmjow was silent before sighing.

"I can't get her out of my head, but that's usual. But what's different is that I'm having…`sexual fantasies` involving her and me, and right now I just wanna take her and f*ck her into the ground." he explained. Szayel nodded, holding back the urge to laugh, as he wrote the symptoms down on his clipboard.

"And you're sure that this isn't normal?" he asked. Lust wasn't an abnormality amongst the male Espada, and when they wanted someone to f*ck, they get either a numeros to sleep with them, or one of Halibel's fraccion. 'Course, Halibel was already claimed by Starrk, so no one could dare to touch her. And when Neliel was around…she was Nnoitra's prey. Grimmjow shook his head.

"No, it's not normal. I've f*cked other female arrancars, but nothing like this has happened. I mean…sure there is a certain part of the year where I get horny but-"

"Hold on a second. When is this certain part of the year that you…" he stopped, not really wanting to reduce himself and repeat what Grimmjow had just said. "…That your testosterones get out of control?" he asked. Grimmjow was silent before shrugging his shoulders.

"Dunno, never really kept track of that." he answered. Szayel was silent before turning around and looking around for his fraccion.

"Lumina! Search through the database for subject 123, pull up all data on the subject and display them. Hurry up!" he ordered. Lumina quickly bounced to the nearest computer and began to enter the password and such. After a few agonizing minutes for the sexta, a picture with some data on the side was displayed. Grimmjow stiffened.

"What the f*ck is this?" he growled. Szayel was silent as he browsed through the available data, before sighing.

"This is all the data gathered on the panther adjuchas species, you weren't the only one. Hmm…it seems that their mating season is near the end of fall, the season that only occurs in the human world and the soul society. And it's…" he paused for a moment before sighing.

"Near the end of fall. Basically, if female arrancars could reproduce, you would be mating. But since they don't, I don't think you have anything to worry about." he chuckled. Grimmjow was silent, but what if the subject of all of his desires wasn't hollow? What is she was human?

"What if…the person I'm after wasn't hollow, but…human?" he asked. Szayel was silent for a moment.

"Hmm…if that's the case…prepared to be a father. Just because a female arrancar isn't fertile, doesn't mean a male isn't. I've done some tests to make sure, but a male arrancar can produce offspring if the partner isn't another hollow or arrancar. Why do you ask?" he explained. Grimmjow was silent, he really didn't want Szayel to know that he was lusting after Chihiro, a human. He turned away.

"That ain't your business. I only came to see what's wrong with me, nothing else." he growled. But Szayel wasn't about to let this one go.

"Come now Grimmjow, who is it? Is she a random person or…" he was silent before smirking.

"Ah, it must either be Orihime Inoue-san or Chihiro-hime, isn't it? Come now Grimmjow, tell me who it is!" he chuckled. Grimmjow turned and glared at him balefully.

"I said that isn't your business!" he growled. Szayel was silent as he pondered which of the two girls Grimmjow was lusting after. It couldn't be Orihime, Grimmjow didn't really have a tolerance with her. And Chihiro…he did hang around with her a lot…

"Ah I got it! It's Chihiro-hime isn't it?" he asked. Grimmjow growled, his cheeks tinting red. Szayel smirked playfully, he hit the nail on the head. Then all of his humor vanished at a startling realization.

"But that means…oh my. This is catastrophic! If we allow you to wander the hallways with Chihiro-hime unprotected, you'll immediately give in to your sexual urges and accidentally get her pregnant! This is terrible!" he realized. Immediately he grabbed Grimmjow's arm and threw his lab doors open.

"Zommari! Come here, this is an emergency!" Szayel called. Zommari was there in seconds as he stood in front of the sexta and octava.

"Yes Szayel-san, what is it?" he asked. Szayel grabbed one of Grimmjow's arms and looked at him.

"Help me restrain Grimmjow until we reach Aizen-sama's throne room, there is something he and all of the Espada need to be aware of. It is important!" he explained. Zommari nodded as he grabbed Grimmjow's other arm, before Grimmjow started to struggle.

"Hell no! We aren't telling Aizen about this, lemme go!" he roared as he struggled. Both Espada held on tight, before sonidoeing down the long, white hallway, eager to get to Aizen's throne room.

-25 Minutes Later, Aizen's Meeting Room-

"All right, I have gathered you all here for a very serious reason." Aizen spoke as he gazed at his `beloved` Espada. They have all been gathered here for reasons unknown, except that it was something that Szayel needed to discuss with all of the Espada. Even Aizen didn't know what he had to say, but trusted him and called all of the Espada here, as well as Orihime Inoue. Chihiro, who was standing outside upon Szayel's request, could not attend. Szayel was silent as he gazed at his comrades, before speaking.

"Now I have called you all here to discuss important matters involving Grimmjow and Chihiro-hime. This is of high importance and-"

"Um…question. If this concerns Chihiro, then why the hell ain't she here?" someone asked. He turned and spotted Rae and her sisters sitting at the center of the table, eyeing him warily. He sighed.

"Because this is something that she doesn't need to know, yet. After I explain, we'll call her in and send Grimmjow out. To continue, it seems that one of us happens to be in a certain time of the year and-"

"All right don't tell me, Chihiro-hime's on her period?" Nnoitra asked. Szayel glared at him before picking up a clipboard and chucking it at his head, the board hitting it's mark.

"OW!" Nnoitra cried as he rubbed his head, now sporting a bump thanks to the clipboard. Ulquiorra quickly grabbed the clipboard and tossed it back to Szayel, who caught it easily.

"No you imbecile. It has something to do with Grimmjow. And also, that occurs once a month, not once a year." he growled. Nnoitra growled before resting his elbows on the table. Gin immediately chuckled.

"I know! He's got a hard-on?" he chirped. Immediately Orihime, as well as Rae and Tae, went bright red with embarrassment. Szayel growled before face-palming. Idiots!

"No, and again, that's not once a year. Anyways, Grimmjow happens to be in the time where his adjuchas kind, the panther species, where they mate. But since a female adjuchas, or an arrancar for that matter, can't reproduce that would be nothing to worry about. But…" he trailed off, wondering if anyone was going to catch on before he continued. Apparently, no one did.

"But?" Lilynette chirped. He sighed.

"Apparently, Grimmjow's focus for a mate happens to be human. And since hollow males are fertile, this certain person might be impregnated by him." he continued. Everyone's gaze went straight to Grimmjow, who was being restrained by both Yammy and Zommari. Apparently, he almost went mad with lust when Chihiro's reiastu neared, and that's exactly why she was outside and he was inside.

"So who is the human Szayel? Is it someone we know?" Yammy asked. Szayel scoffed, apparently Yammy either didn't hear him, or couldn't comprehend the information he was explaining because of his idiocy.

"Yes it is someone we know. Now, who is the only person that isn't here at this moment?" he asked. God, let someone finally get it. Immediately Halibel gasped.

"Chihiro-hime?" she asked. Szayel held back the urge to cheer.

"Indeed Halibel, it seems that Grimmjow's focus is on her. And-"

"Dammit Szayel, if another word comes out of your goddamn mouth, I'll f*cking slit your damn throat, and bathe in your blood you son of a bitch!" Grimmjow roared as he struggled. Everyone was silent before Aizen looked at him.

"I see. I will be…problematic, if Grimmjow were to impregnate Chihiro-hime. I think the only thing we can do is try and keep the two of them apart, and wait until his season has passed." Aizen spoke. Szayel nodded as he picked up his clipboard.

"And that won't happen for a week. May I make a suggestion, Aizen-sama?" he asked. Aizen nodded.

"You may, my son." he answered. Szayel nodded as he continued.

"I think we should keep Grimmjow in isolation while we keep a few Espada around Chihiro-hime at all times. It's unlikely, but if Grimmjow were to go on a rampage, we could at least prevent him from taking her." he explained. Everyone nodded.

"I agree. Who will be the Espada, Szayel?" Starrk asked. Szayel was silent for a moment. Starrk, Halibel, and Ulquiorra were good choices. Nnoitra…well he can't be trusted around _any_ woman. Zommari, well he couldn't stand a chance against Grimmjow. Barragan and Yammy, they didn't like Chihiro much because she was a human. He…well he and Chihiro got along fine, but he had some experiments that he needed to get done. And Aaroniero, who cares? He's just a pile of goop anyways.

"I think that Starrk, Halibel, and Ulquiorra should guard her." he answered. Immediately murmurs of approval and disgust filled the room.

"Aw rats…"

* * *

**Lol, sorry this is just a really crazy, perverted, and funny part one to a two-shot. Lol Next chappie's gonna be a LITTLE dirty...so be warned kiddies. No, it's not a lemon, but it can be kinda close to it. Look away virgin eyes, look away!**


	2. Part 2

Hollow Mating Season

GrimmxOC

StarrxHali

Two-shot

"Aw rats…" Nnoitra growled. He wanted a chance to be able to piss Grimmjow off, by taking his woman, but now with Halibel and Starrk guarding her, he had no chance. Szayel glanced around the room before looking at Yammy and Zommari.

"Yammy, Zommari, escort Grimmjow out of the room. All the people I called will stay behind, the rest of you may go. Oh, and send in Chihiro-hime." Szayel commanded. All parties nodded as the other Espada filed out of the room. Chihiro poked her head in and walked in cautiously, before spotting Yammy and Zommari dragging Grimmjow out.

"Ah, Grimmjow! There you are-" she cried but was stopped by Gin, who held her back. She looked at him questionably before making eye contact with Grimmjow. His eyes were glazed over as he struggled to get near her, and she had no idea what was going on, or what the look was. She watched as the two Espada dragged him out of the room, before a voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Welcome, Chihiro-hime. Please, come and sit." Aizen called. Chihiro nodded before bowing.

"Hello, Aizen-sama." she greeted. He nodded before she walked forward and took her seat, which were Grimmjow sat every meeting. Immediately the Tres Ae flew and landed on her head and shoulders, before Szayel spoke.

"Greetings Chihiro-hime. Do you know why you're here?" he asked. Chihiro shook her head, she had no idea why she was here, or what was going on.

"I'm sorry Szayel-sama, but I don't." she answered sheepishly. He nodded before continuing.

"Well it seems that something has happened, and it concerns you greatly because of your friendship with the sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." he continued. She held back the urge to stiffen, did they find out about her relationship with Grimmjow? That they were more than just friends?

"I see. But what happened?" she asked. He was silent before sighing.

"Chihiro-hime, have you ever heard of `Mating Season`?" he asked. Chihiro nodded, of course she had.

"Yes, it's the time of year when certain species of animals mate and produce offspring. Why?" she inquired. He was silent before speaking.

"Well, it seems that Grimmjow is in the middle of his `Mating Season` and it seems that the focus of all of his desires, as well as his ideal mate, is you." he answered. She was silent, before looking at him blankly.

"Eh?" she asked. Halibel sighed.

"You see Chihiro-hime, female hollows, even arrancars, can't reproduce. But a male arrancar can, if he finds a mate who can bear children. In this case, you would be the fertile mate." she explained. Immediately Chihiro's face blushed beet red.

"EH?" she cried. Immediately half of the people in there, besides Aizen and Ulquiorra, held back a laugh or two because of her reaction. Chihiro panicked, she loved Grimmjow, but she didn't want to spend a week or more constantly having sex with him. She wasn't ready for stuff like that. Gin placed a calming hand on her arm before chuckling.

"Don't worry Chihiro-hime, we ain't letting' Grimmy get a hold of ya! We got Starrk, Halibel, an' Ulquiorra lookin' after ya." Gin explained. Chihiro sighed in relief.

"Yes, but in the meantime Grimmjow will be isolated, so he doesn't harm anyone. You will be safe, and well guarded." Aizen explained. Chihiro stood and bowed.

"Thank you so much everyone. Thank you." she spoke. She hated the fact that he was being isolated, but she also didn't want to get pregnant either. It was for the best.

"Very well, you may return to your room, Chihiro-hime."

-A Day Later-

"God dammit…I'm going f*cking insane…" Grimmjow cursed as he sat alone in his prison. To keep him from getting to Chihiro, they locked him up and placed one of those shinigami collars that Gin had smuggled from the soul society, which Szayel later modified, around his neck. Not only did he feel like shit because the collar was weakening him, his sexual urges had gotten a whole lot worse. His thoughts became more randy and drove him higher in libido.

"Man…I need to f*ck her…I need her…" he whispered, hell just even thinking about her drove him crazy with need. Suddenly he heard a click and looked towards his prison door. He walked forward and grasped the knob, surprised that is was unlocked.

_`Who the hell unlocked it?` _he thought as he opened the door. He looked around, to see no one nearby. He shrugged and walked out, before running down the hallway. Damn collar, it even prevented him from using sonido! He spotted a numero and smirked, now he had someone to take off his collar.

"Yo, numero!" he called. Immediately said numero stiffened as he stopped a few feet away.

"G-G-Grimmjow-sama? Y-You should b-be in your c-cell…" the young man stammered. Grimmjow sneered.

"Well I busted out. Now take this damn collar off of me, now!" he growled. The numero nodded as he felt along the collar for a button to release it, and he found it. He quickly pressed it and it came off, making Grimmjow smirk in victory.

"Ha! Now to take what's rightfully mine!" he cackled before sonidoeing down the hallway. The numero watched him go, before praying to Kami that Aizen would never find out about this…

-Meanwhile, Chihiro's Room-

"Huh?" Chihiro spoke as she looked towards her door. She was sitting on a chair, drawing until a second ago, when she felt Grimmjow's reiastu flare after having it been weakened for most of yesterday and today. She stiffened.

"Oh my…" she gasped. He had escaped. And now he was coming for her!

"Aw shit! Who's the idiot that let him out?" Rae growled. Mae and Tae nodded in agreement before Halibel threw the door open.

"Chihiro-hime, come with me. Grimmjow's escaped-" whatever she was going to say next was cut off when a hand reached out and grabbed her collar, yanking her back and slamming the door shut. Chihiro trembled as she listened to crashing sounds that were just outside her room door. Before she could move, the door slammed open to reveal an aggravated Grimmjow, his lust-glazed eyes scanning the room until the rested on her. He smirked.

"Finally found ya…" he said seductively as he slunk into the room, his hands in his pockets as he gave her a cocky smirk. Before the Tres Ae could move, he quickly grabbed them and threw them out the door, closing it shut behind them. He then turned his attention back to her, his smirk never leaving his face. She trembled a little, before he leaned down so that his face was only inches from hers.

"What're you afraid of?" he asked., his voice laced with lust. She could feel his desire trickling out of him, and felt herself succumbing to him. The heat of his skin, his spicy scent, his muscular body and beautiful blue eyes and hair, she couldn't reject him. He leaned in a little more until his lips just barely brushed against hers.

"I'm making you mine." he whispered seductively as he closed the distance, claiming her mouth as he quickly pulled her against his chest, his arms wrapping around her waist and her arms wrapping around his neck. He quickly pulled her out of the chair and onto the floor, pulling her into his lap as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away and started kissing, sucking, and biting at her neck, seeking to devour her. She moaned in pleasure, tangling her hands into his soft, blue hair. She moved and accidentally brushed against his arousal, making him groan in pleasure. He pulled away and stared at her with lust-filled eyes.

"You're mine." he purred before picking her up, and carrying her into the bedroom. Ready to make continuous love to her.

-Outside-

"Ow…that hurts…" Mae whined as she rubbed her head. Rae and Tae nodded as they glanced at the unconscious Espada, who were surprisingly not harmed, just knocked out.

"Wow, when he wants to get it on, he doesn't hold back." Rae whistled. Halibel moaned as he held her head, before looking around the room and spotting the Tres Ae.

"Hn? What…happened…" she stopped, realizing that Chihiro wasn't here.

"Where's Chihiro-hime?" she demanded. Before anyone could speak, they started to hear rude but pleasant noises coming from inside the room. Rae and Tae covered Mae's ears and blushed brightly, and Halibel sighed.

"Too late…he's got her…"

-Afterwards-

After a week of constant sex, Grimmjow surprisingly hadn't gotten Chihiro pregnant, much to the relief of Aizen and the Espada. But he was pleased, curled around her and purring like a kitten. Unfortunately, he had left a lot of bruises after having sex with her so many times, and it's not like he was gentle either. He loved rough sex. So he apologize constantly to her for the bruises, but she didn't mind.

She loved him, and he loved her, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**And thus the end of this little two-shot. Kinda liked writing it, except at the perverted parts. Oh well. Read and Review, and thankies for reading! XD**


End file.
